The Russian Exorcist
by marubibi98
Summary: Aleksandra was your typical Exorcist...except she had anger issues, had a completely different personality when fighting, and was the weilder of the rare Equip-type Innocence: The Reaper's Scythe. She had, somehow, fallen in love with Lavi Bookman, much to her annoyance. With the war with the Millenium Earl going on, she has more to lose than she ever thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey~! You guys might know me from one of my three Bleach fanfics, but if you don't, I am Marubibi98 and this is my _first_ D. Gray Man fic, so please be nice~!**

**Alek:*scoffs and crosses arms* You know, I've met that OC, Misaki. She is very crude.  
**

**Marubibi98:*nods* Yeah, I know.  
**

**Allen:*crying* WHY ME?!  
**

**Marubibi98:*smirks evilly* There was someone who had to be attacked...Please enjoy the story~!  
**

* * *

Aleksandra Kozlovskaya jumped down from the building and into the deserted alley. With a quick look around to make sure no one saw her, she walked out of the alleyway to continue her search for the Innocence.

"_Something near that area has been causing massive weather changes….it's most likely Innocence."_ Komui Lee's voice rang through her head.

By 'that area', he meant a small town in Germany, Leipzig. Aleksandra sighed and looked up at the sky. Scoffing, she looked away and thought, _'Why would you send a Russian to Germany?'_

An explosion to her left snapped her out of her thoughts. Sprinting to the site, she saw a Level 1 Akuma. Sliding her ring off her right thumb, she yelled, "Innocence, Activate!"

With a flash of green, her ring glowed and a pole formed from the ring. A black scythe appeared and Aleksandra jumped up and easily cut the Akuma in half. With an explosion from behind her, Aleksandra landed on the sidewalk.

As she turned around, she deactivated her Innocence and saw a green light emitting from the shop the Akuma had shot at. Tossing aside the destroyed door, Aleksandra saw the Innocence. Aleksandra plucked it up and placed it in the bag hung on her shoulder.

Looking up at the sky as she walked away from the rubble, she sighed and allowed a rare smile to grace her beautiful face.

"Mission accomplished."

**~14 hours later, at Headquarters, England~**

Exhausted. That was how Aleksandra Kozlovskaya felt. Her long black hair felt greasy and she was sure she had bags under her brown eyes. Her Exorcist coat hung from her forearm and her crisp white shirt was disheveled.

The first thing she was greeted with was the Science Department huddled together in a room, watching a hologram. Raising an eyebrow, Aleksandra cleared her throat. Komui Lee jumped and whirled around. Seeing Aleksandra, he relaxed and flew to her.

"Oh, my~! Welcome back, Alek~! Did you find the Innocence?"

"Yeah." she said as she reached into her bag. After giving the Innocence to an ecstatic Komui, Alek walked to stand next to Lenalee Lee.

Lenalee turned to her and smile sweetly. "Welcome back, Alek! How was the mission?"

Alek grunted and crossed her arms as she watched the screen in front of her. "Good. What's going on?"

Lenalee sighed and shook her head. "I don't know. This guy walked up and the Gatekeeper screamed he was an Akuma. Kanda's out there, as you can see, handling the situation."

Aleksandra sighed and face palmed. Turning, she said, "I'm going to sleep."

With a wave, Lenalee replied, "Night~!"

Alek walked down the halls and paused. She was curious to see how things played out between Kanda and the Akuma. Sighing in defeat, Aleksandra turned and walked to a window. Jumping out and landing on her feet, she bit back a chuckle at what she saw. The Akuma was still in its human form and had a metal hand, with what looked like Innocence coming off his shoulder.

'_Poor, confused Kanda.'_

Frowning, Kanda put the side of his sword on his right hand. "What's with that arm?"

The Akuma raised the arm in front of him and said, "It's an anti-demon weapon. I'm an Exorcist."

Kanda's eyes widened and he said, "What?"

His eyes looked behind him and Kanda yelled, "Gatekeeper!"

The Gatekeeper screamed and tried to explain, "But, you see, I really did see the pentacle! Of course he's an Akuma!"

The Akuma ran up to the Gatekeeper and hit it with its fists. "I'm a human! I might be a little cursed, but I'm still human!"

The Gatekeeper screamed and wailed, "Aaaah, don't touch me!"

Kanda's sword glowed yellow and he said, "Vey well, then." Getting into his fighting stance, Kanda glared at the Akuma and continued, "I'll believe it when I see your guts!"

Having seen enough to know the Akuma was actually a human, Alek stepped out of the shadows and said, "Kanda, the kid is telling the truth."

Kanda ignored her and said, "This illusion will slice you in two."

The boy stuck out his, now normal but maroon, hand and said, "Wait! No, wait! Listen to that girl! I'm really not your enemy! There should be a letter of recommendation from General Cross!"

Kanda's eyes widened and the tip of Mugen barely stopped from impaling the boy's forehead. The yellow vanished from the sword and Kanda and Alek asked in unison, "A letter of recommendation from the General?"

"Yes…it must have been delivered here."

They all waited for Komui to find the letter. Kanda still held Mugen to the boy's head and Aleksandra had moved to stand next to the 'Akuma'.

"Kanda! Stop your attack! Stop it, dammit!" came Reever's voice from the golem.

"O-opening!" the Gatekeeper stuttered, the doors on each side of him pulling up slowly.

"Permission to enter is granted, Mr. Allen Walker."

Kanda and Alek looked at the golem and asked, "Komui? What's the meaning of this?"

They both glared at each other and waited for an answer. "Sorry, I spoke a little too soon. He was General Cross' apprentice. The fact that Timcanpy is with him is proof enough for me."

Komui paused and then said, "He's our friend."

Allen nodded his head and stuttered, "T-t-t-t-that's right!"

Kanda stared at him until a clipboard hit his head. Lenalee scowled at Kanda and said, "Really…we told you to stop! Even Alek did! Get in quick or the gate will shut."

Kanda glared at Lenalee and put his hand to the part of his head where Lenalee hit him. When no one moved, Lenalee pointed to the gate and repeated, "Get in."

After they were all in, the gate slammed shut behind them. As they walked in, Lenalee looked at Allen.

"I'm Lenalee, the Supervisor's assistant, nice to meet you."

When Kanda turned to separate from them, Allen called out, "Kanda!"

Kanda stopped and Alek muttered under her breath, "This is gonna be good."

When Kanda's head turned to look at him, Allen started sweating. "That was your name, right?" Allen put his suitcase down and held out his right hand. "Nice to meet you."

Kanda glared at him and replied, "I will not shake hands with a cursed one." And then he turned and walked away.

Allen's hand twitched and Alek suppressed a laugh. Lenalee smiled and said, "Sorry about him. He just came back from a mission, so he's a little on edge."

Alek looked at Lenalee and said, "So did I, but I'm not being a jerk."

Lenalee playfully hit Alek on the head and scolded, "Don't say that in front of him!"

Allen looked at Alek and held out his hand. "I'm Allen Walker. Thank you for trying to save me."

Alek's mouth twitched upwards and she grasped his hand with her own. "Don't mention it. I'm Aleksandra Kozlovskaya, but I know 'Aleksandra' is a mouth full, so just call me Alek."

Allen smiled and, as they shook hands, replied, "Of course!"

Aleksandra allowed a small smile to show and apologetically said, "It was nice meeting you, Allen. If you can't find Lenalee and you need something, don't hesitate to ask me. My room number is 134. Knock on it when you need help with anything and I'll try my best to help." She winked and turned on heel.

As she walked to her door, she allowed her steps to slow down some. Running a hand through her long black hair, she stopped and opened her door. Her room consisted of a bed, dresser, shower and bookcase. No pictures or anything that showed she had a life before coming here.

Alek walked up her mirror and looked at her reflection. Staring back at her was a 17 year old teenage girl who had black hair that stopped at the back of her knees. She had gold eyes that never lost that glint of suspicion and was slightly pale. Her body was all curves and her figure even outmatched Lenalee's.

She was 5'7 and weighed 120 lbs. Her hair looked and felt greasy and, judging by her eyes, she needed sleep. Going to her bathroom, Alek turned on the shower and stripped. Stepping into the growing warm water, Aleksandra sighed in happiness. She picked up a bottle of shampoo, squeezed it on her hand and ran it through her hair.

After she finished her shower, Alek slipped into her pj's that consisted of a black tank top and white short shorts.

Closing her eyes, Aleksandra's last thought before she slipped into unconsciousness, was, _'I better not have another mission tomorrow….'_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed~! Review please~!****  
**


	2. The Beginning of A New Alek

**Hello, my Fanfiction comrades~! I'm sorry** **I've been gone for so long! And, I broke my promise of updating soon...Here *pulls out a stick* you can beat me with that._  
_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man. I only own Alek and Adrian.  
**

* * *

_Alek sharply turned a corner and nearly ran straight into Lenalee. Without so much as a 'hello', Aleksandra ran straight past her. _

'_Adrian! I didn't say goodbye to him! I need to apologize! He should be back by now!'_

_Alek ran to the opening in the Black Order with a grin on her face. Her smile fell as she took in what was going on around her. Weeping. Cries of despair. _

_Her eyes darted from each corpses face to the next, praying that the face she loved so much wasn't among them._

_Aleksandra's heart shattered into a million pieces when she saw his face. Her knees buckled and she fell, grasping the rail so she wouldn't fully collapse._

"_No…no, not you too…you promised…you promised you wouldn't leave me like Mom and Dad did….Adrian…! Adrian, I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye when you left! I'm sorry the last thing I told you was 'I hate you'! Please, please just-just come back to me! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_Aleksandra threw her head back and screamed in anguish. Who would have thought on the day of her 10__th__ birthday, when she would wake up to greet her brother when he came back from his mission, that she would greet his coffin instead?_

Aleksandra bolted up from her bed. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to take everything in. She relaxed when she realized she was in her bed. Alek collapsed back onto the bed, running a shaky hand under her eyes.

Alek's eyes widened when she saw the tears on her hand. She let out a shaky laugh which eventually turned into sobs.

"I-I miss you, Big Brother Adrian…Я люблю тебя, Большой Брат*."

Aleksandra was slammed back into reality when a knock on her door resonated throughout the room. Sniffing and rubbing her eyes with her palm, she stood and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" Alek whispered to the door, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"It's me, Lenalee." Came a soft reply from behind the door.

Aleksandra opened the door and blinked when she saw Lenalee standing there in her uniform already.

Rubbing her eyes and letting out a yawn, Alek asked, "What time is it?"

Lenalee giggled and walked into Alek's room. "It's almost 9am. So, why were you crying?"

Aleksandra sighed and shut the door. "Can't hide anything from you, huh, Lenalee?"

"Nope." Lenalee replied with a grin.

"Что, если я сказал, что я не хочу вам сказать**?" Alek asked, looking at the floor and hugging her knees to her chest.

Lenalee sighed and put a comforting hand on Aleksandra's shoulder. "Then, I'd say, 'you better tell me before I kick your butt.'"

Alek let out a bitter laugh and turned her face towards Lenalee. Lenalee gasped when she saw how red her friend's eyes were.

"Aleksandra, is it-is it about Adrian?" Lenalee asked softly, her frown deepening when she saw the girl beside her flinch.

"Это не справедливо. Ты читаешь меня, как книгу, и вы знаете, как я чувствую, прежде чем я занимаюсь***."

"It's only because I've known you for so long. Now, come on, Alek. Stop speaking Russian, you know it only makes you feel worse." Lenalee gently chastised her.

Alek gave Lenalee a genuine small smile before saying, "What a mother you are, мой друг****. Lenalee, let's go eat. I'm hungry."

Lenalee smiled apologetically and stood up. "Actually, I have to go help Brother out with some stuff. I'll see you later."

Alek nodded and let her smile slowly fall as her friend left the room. Going over to her closet, Alek picked out fresh clothes and changed. Her uniform looked a lot like Lenalee's except she had shorts and her stockings were black and white.

Aleksandra put her hair into a ponytail and left her room. She said polite 'hellos' to people who walked past her all the way to the cafeteria, where she saw the newest Exorcist nervously talking to a very excited Jerry.

Alek walked over and gave Jerry a nod. "Good morning, Jerry."

Jerry turned his head to look at the young woman and he smiled. "Oh, welcome back, Alek~! How was the mission~?"

She shrugged and replied, "It went like all the others did: okay. Can I have some steak and mashed potatoes? Oh, and some tea."

Jerry nodded and turned around. "Be done in a jiffy~!"

Alek nodded and turned to Allen. She smiled slightly and asked, "How was your first night at the Black Order?"

Allen blinked and smiled back at her. "O-oh, it was great! I slept like a rock!"

"That's good." She said, accepting the food and drink Jerry gave her.

"And here's yours, cutie putootie*****~!" Jerry sang while handing Allen a stack of plates.

Alek took two of the plates from his pile and ignored the sound of protest coming from Allen. She chose a table that was empty and set the dishes down. Allen shifted from foot to foot nervously and his eyes darted around.

Aleksandra sat down and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Allen nervously asked, "May I sit here? I mean, I can go sit somewhere else if-"

Alek scoffed and cut him off mid-sentence, "If I didn't want you sitting here, I wouldn't have put your plates here, малютка******."

As Allen sat, he furrowed his brows and asked, "What does that mean? And you know how to speak Russian?"

Alek's lips twitched upwards and her eyes looked slightly pained. "I am Russian, Allen. 'малютка' means 'little one'."

Allen scowled at Alek and said, "I'm not little!"

As Aleksandra opened her mouth to retort, a loud voice exclaimed, "What?! I dare you to say that again!"

One of his friends tried to calm him down but to no avail. As Alek's eyes landed on the culprit of this fiasco, she rolled her eyes.

"Figures it'd be Kanda…." She muttered under her breath as she chewed a piece of meat.

"You people are such an annoyance." Kanda stated as he set his chopsticks down on his bowl. "I'm minding my own business. I'm trying to enjoy my meal before my next mission and all I hear behind me is whining."

The man glared at Kanda and yelled, "You bastard! You like disrespecting men who've fallen in the line of duty?! We risk our lives for your kind every day and yet you have the nerve to sit there and judge me, simply for honoring a great Finder?! You smug little…son of a bitch! So sorry for ruining your meal!"

As he finished his sentence, the man unclenched his fist and swung at Kanda. Kanda's head turned and he lashed his hand out and grabbed the Finder's throat.

Aleksandra stood from her table and rushed towards the angered Exorcist. "Kanda, stop! What're you doing?!"

Kanda ignored her and said with a cruel smile, "You Finders are so self-important. The only thing you're capable of doing is assisting us. You all failed to become Exorcists and resorted to finding instead; that's why Innocence chose me and **none of you**. You're easily replaceable, so if the idea of dying scares you, then I suggest you leave." Kanda tightened his grip on the Finders neck and continued, "Got it?!"

Everyone gasped and simultaneously rushed at Kanda. Aleksandra moved and put a hand on Kanda's shoulder as Allen grabbed his wrist.

"Stop it, now." Allen said firmly.

Alek looked over and saw that a Finder with bandages covering the lower half of his face had his arms spread out behind him, stopping the enraged Finders.

Her mouth tilted upwards and she nodded to him. As he nodded back, Allen continued, "I don't mean to get involved but I'm not going to stand by and let this happen. We're all on the same side."

"Listen to Allen, Kanda." Alek whispered to Kanda.

"Why don't you just walk away, Short Stack, Princess?" Kanda replied in an even tone, his hand still on the man's throat.

Alek sighed at the nickname he gave to her when she was little and squeezed Kanda's shoulder. "Kanda…" she said in a warning tone.

He threw her a glare with a little less hatred and shrugged her hand off.

"'Short Stack'?! My name is Allen." Allen said, clearly irritated.

Kanda scoffed and replied, "Sorry, but you have to survive at least a month before I remember your name. The turnover rate is high, especially with these guys. Unfortunately, they all drop like flies."

Allen squeezed Kanda's hand and Kanda released the Finders' throat. The Finder fell to the floor, gasping for air.

Allen held onto Kanda's wrist and said, "You really need to watch your mouth.

"And you need to keep that cursed hand off me." Kanda responded quietly.

Allen released Kanda's wrist with a sigh while Kanda continued to glare at Allen.

"You'll be dead within a year. Trust me. You're weak." Kanda told Allen.

Allen glared back at Kanda and replied, "We'll see about that."

Alek sighed and placed a hand and both of their shoulders. "Come on, you guys. Knock it off with 'alpha male' attitude."

Their glares only intensified and it looked like lightning was coming from their eyes. Aleksandra sighed and gave up. She plopped down on the bench beside them and watched.

She looked up when she heard a feminine voice say, "Hey, Reever, check this out."

Reever appeared next to Lenalee carrying a pile of books. Aleksandra walked over and took 2 from the pile.

Reever gave her a grateful smile and looked over at Allen and Kanda's glaring match. "Great just what I needed." Louder, Reever said, "Kanda! Allen! Get over to the Command Room now! Your missions are up!"

As the two made their way to the Command Room, Alek turned to go back into the cafeteria. Lenalee put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

Alek sighed and hung her head. "У меня есть миссия, не так ли?*******?"

Lenalee patted her on the shoulder and led her to the Command Room.

'_I guess God thought I should have another mission, huh?'_

* * *

* I love you, Big Brother

** What if I said I do not want to tell you?

*** It's not fair. You read me like a book, and you know how I feel before I do

****My friend

*****I wasn't sure how to spell this, so…yeah -_-'

******Little one

*******I have a mission, don't I? -this didn't exactly translate, so please forgive me!

**I'm sorry if this was just an 'eh' chapter! (which i feel it was) So, I plan on updating these following stories soon since I have a break coming up:**

**Uncontrollable Love  
**

**To Be A Female Ninja of Kai  
**

**The Cloned Kurosaki  
**

**Where There Are Zombies, There's Death  
**

**So, please wait a little longer! . I know I haven't been updating my Fictionpress stories either, and I'm super, ultra, mega sorry! I hope you enjoyed the chapter~! Please review~!  
**


	3. The Ghost of Mater

**Wow, I didn't think I'd be able to do this many updates...hooray~!**

* * *

As they made their way to the Command Room, Lenalee turned her head towards Allen.

"Don't worry, Allen. I'm sure you'll finish this mission and come back real soon!" she supplied, giving him a smile.

Allen nervously smiled back and replied, "Y-yeah…"

Lenalee frowned and elbowed Alek in her ribs. "Don't you think so, Aleksandra?" Lenalee asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Alek rubbed her side and grimaced. "Yeah, Allen, Lenalee is right; you'll be done with the mission before you know it!"

Lenalee glared at Alek for her fake enthusiasm at the end, but said nothing.

Kanda scoffed and said, "I bet Short Stack over there will fail the mission and get him and whoever else killed in the process."

"Kanda!" Lenalee exclaimed her eyes glaring at his back.

Alek sighed and walked faster, slowing down when she got next to Kanda. When Kanda gave her a quizzical look, she smacked the back of his head.

Kanda's eyes widened and he stopped walking. As the others walked away from him, Kanda yelled, "What the hell, Princess?!"

His only answer was a soft chuckle.

**~^(^_^)^~**

When they finally got to the Command Room, Reever sighed and opened the doors, only to be met with a sleeping Komui.

Reever walked in and stopped next to Komui. "Chief…Chief! Chief Komui!"

Reever paused before leaning in and whispered in Komui's ear, "I heard Lenalee's getting married."

Almost immediately, Komui leapt up from his chair and screamed, "Lenalee!"

Lenalee blushed and allowed her bangs to cover her eyes as Komui hugged her. "I won't allow you to get married without telling me! I won't!"

As Allen deadpanned, Reever smiled apologetically. "Sorry, this is the only way we can wake him up."

Alek sighed and waited for the banging to be heard. As she heard it and a cry of pain, she muttered, "Stupid Komui…"

Komui rubbed his head and explained, "I'm sorry, I pulled an all-nighter last night, so…"

Reever glared at Komui as he exclaimed, "So did I!"

Going on as if he didn't hear Reever, Komui said, "We don't have that much time, so I want you to leave after I give you your brief."

When Lenalee gave them each a packet, Komui explained, "Make sure to read the details in the packet you've received."

When Allen and Kanda finally understood, they both gave each other incredulous looks. Alek sighed and shoved their faces away from her own, seeing as she was sitting in the middle.

"I want you three to go as a team." Seeing the looks Kanda and Allen gave him, Komui asked, "Oh, you guys can't stand each other already? Well, it's a good thing sweet Alek is going along, huh?"

Alek grunted and crossed her arms, showing that she didn't care.

Komui stood and pulled down a map. "An Innocence was discovered in southern Italy, and it's in danger of being taken by an Akuma. You must destroy the enemy and retrieve the Innocence at once."

**~Underground Waterway~**

As Allen tried on his Exorcist coat, he looked down and muttered, "It's a bit big…do I have to wear this?"

Komui smiled and replied, "Yes, think of it as an Exorcist's uniform. Look, Kanda and Alek are wearing one!"

Alek looked at her jacket. "It's pretty comfy though, so don't let it bug you, Allen."

"It is made to withstand combat, so it's quite durable. I also modified the armor on you left hand."

Allen lifted his left arm and stared at in awe and shock.

He yelped when Timcanpy popped out of the sleeve an exclaimed, "Timcanpy! Where have you been?!"

Alek walked towards Allen and said, "Come on, Allen. We're leaving."

Allen quickly scrambled after the older girl and as they boarded the boat, Komui said, "Timcanpy has a video memory feature. I took a look into your past."

Allen stared at Komui but he just said, "Off you go~!"

Allen blinked and said, "Off I go!"

**~Later~**

As they jumped off a bridge, Allen said, "There's one thing I don't understand!"

Alek looked back and yelled, "Not now! Worry about the train!"

The Finder looked back at them and said, "Please hurry! The train is here."

"Whoa, we're getting on _that _train?!" Allen exclaimed as he stared down at the train.

Alek rolled as she hit the train, looking behind to see the others had safely made it.

"Hopping on a train…" Allen said as he sweat-dropped.

"It's nothing unusual." Kanda and Alek said in unison.

They opened up the opening to the train and jumped down. A nervous employee stared up at Allen as he hanged from the opening.

"Y-you can't be in here!" he said nervously. "This is the Frist Class car. All other passengers need to be in the second class car. Besides, you can't enter from there…"

The Finder stepped forward and said, "We are from the Black Order. Please, prepare us a cabin."

The employee looked at the Rose Cross on their jackets, bowed and said, "I'll arrange one immediately!"

As the employee scurried away, Allen dropped down and asked, "What was that?"

"The Rose Cross on your chest grants us entry everywhere in the name of the New World Alliance." The Finder explained.

As if remembering, he bowed and said, "By the way, I am Toma, a Finder. I will accompany you to Mater. Pleased to meet you."

"Yes, likewise. Now, to find our cabin…" Alek trailed off as the employee came back and ushered them to their cabin.

Toma stayed outside the door as the other three went inside.

"So! About my question earlier…What does this mysterious legend have to do with the Innocence?"

Kanda looked away and said, "Tsk."

Alek sighed and explained, "The Innocence…. For the most part, they've been altered into different forms since the Great Flood. They were probably originally somewhere on the ocean floor."

"The Innocence's mysterious powers may be guiding them, but humans end up finding them. So most of the time, they don't exist in their original form." Kanda finished, still not looking at either of them.

"But they always cause some kind of unexplainable phenomenon for some reason….So the Innocence might be the cause of "The Ghost of Mater"?" Allen asked.

Alek and Kanda nodded. "Yeah. "Wherever there's a mysterious phenomenon, there's an Innocence." That's why the Order investigates every suspicious location. They think the possibilities are high, they send us."

Alek read over the packet with furrowed eyebrows.

'_If the Innocence's existence is causing the mysterious phenomenon…What's the Ghost of Mater?'_

"This is…" Kanda mumbled with wide eyes.

Allen and Alek looked over at Kanda with worried looks.

"It is true." Toma said from outside. " I was a member of this expedition, so I have seen it with my own eyes. The Ghost of Mater is…"

**~?!~~~~~`**

They ran across the rocky earth at unexplainable speeds, trying to reach Mater as fast as possible.

"The Ghost of Mater is a doll…" Allen said while running.

"It's only possible if the dolls were made using Innocence…" Alek muttered, her eyes narrowing in thought.

They all stooped at the edge of Mater when they suddenly felt a chilling presence.

Kanda looked down at Mater and said, "We got here as soon as we could because Toma's radio couldn't get through, but…"

"They're probably dead." Alek finished, her eyes narrowed as she looked at Mater.

Kanda looked over at Allen and yelled, "Hey, you! Let's get one thing straight. If I think you're hindering our mission, I'm not going to save you even if you're about to get killed by an Akuma. Casualties of war are inevitable. Don't think of me as a friend."

Alek glared and Kanda and opened her mouth but Allen said, "What a mean thing to say."

Alek sighed and turned to face all three of them. "I don't care if you've lost all hope during this mission and want to die. I will save you and I better not here any whining later on. Now, let's go."


End file.
